The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Isolation mounts are commonly used for mounting a vehicle body to a frame in order to isolate vibrations transmitted to the vehicle frame by the road, from being transmitted to the vehicle body in order to improve ride performance and passenger comfort. FIG. 4 illustrates a prior art isolation mount 100 including a frame mount 102 having an aperture 104. A lower shear member 106 is disposed in the aperture 104. The lower shear member 106 is made from metal and includes a cone-shaped portion 106a disposed below the aperture 104. The lower shear member 106 also includes a cylindrical body 106b extending from the cone-shaped portion through the aperture 104. An upper compression member 108 having a cylindrical body portion 108a surrounding the cylindrical body portion 106b of the lower shear member 106. The upper compression member 108 also includes an upper flange 108b disposed against an axial end of an upper compression elastomer 110. A lower shear elastomer 112 is disposed between the frame mount 102 and the cone-shaped portion of the lower shear member 106. A fastener 114 is received through the lower shear member 106. A compression washer 116 is disposed in the cone-shaped portion of the lower shear member 106. The vehicle body is mounted above the upper compression member 108 for mounting the body to the frame of the vehicle.